<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the great king and his boyfriend by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446063">the great king and his boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa and iwaizumi become the one for eachother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the great king and his boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has been edited because i gave up on the original lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tooru Oikawa</strong>
</p><p>When you turn 14, your soul-connection is supposed to appear. And here, in this time, in this universe, you feel the other’s pain. Bruises, cuts, and scrapes. That sort of thing. Whenever your soulmate gets injured, you feel it and get a mark, but it only lasts about 24 hours. So when Oikawa Tooru gets a strange bruise on his palm, he realizes that it’s finally started. The soul-connection.</p><p>At school the next day, he sees his best friend Iwaizumi Hajime . They’ve known each other since grade school, and they’ve been inseparable ever since.</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” he calls, and Iwaizumi grunts in affirmation.</p><p>“Did you complete the math homework from last night?” Tooru is hoping that Hajime finished because he was too busy last night doing soulmate research. He wanted to know everything he could on the subject so that when he actually meets his soulmate, he knows what to do.</p><p>“Why,” Hajime looks at him “Did you not do yours?” Tooru looks at the ground sheepishly.</p><p>“Sorry Iwa-chan, but I got my first soulmark last night! That’s why I was so distracted!” Tooru knows it’s risky talking about soul-connections out in the open like this, but he can’t resist.</p><p>“Oh! That’s great, Oikawa! Do you have any idea who it is?” Tooru can’t help but notice the slightly pained look on Hajime’s face when he speaks. He frowns.</p><p>“I’m not sure. I’ve actually gotten a similar injury myself, so it could be someone who plays volleyball…” Tooru trails off, noticing the bruise on Hajime’s hand.</p><p>“W-where did you get that?” He says, pointing at Iwa-chan’s injury.</p><p>“I hit a spike too hard at practice yesterday. I thought it wouldn’t bruise, but now I feel bad for my soulmate.” Hajime says jokingly. Tooru’s eyes widen.</p><p>“I have to go!” He squeaks out, and rushes to class just as the first bell rings.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Tooru tries hard to breathe during his first class of the day, but he can hardly collect his own thoughts, let alone do schoolwork. He powers through his day by staring out windows and blocking away thoughts of Hajime.</p><p>By the time the school day is finished, Tooru’s head is practically spinning. He walks to the school gate, his bag over his shoulder, ready to go home, when a hand clamps on his left shoulder.</p><p>“Oi, shittykawa,” Of course. It’s Hajime. Why couldn’t it have been someone else? Anyone else? “Why’d you run away from me this morning? And you’ve been avoiding me all day.”</p><p>Tooru looks down. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”</p><p>“Well, you’re going to have to. It has something to do with my hand, right? I’m seriously fine. It barely hurts.” Hajime looks at him intensely.<br/>
When Hajime says that last sentence, something inside Tooru snaps, and he suddenly doesn’t care at all what Hajime thinks.</p><p>“You know why I’m upset?! Because I’M YOUR SOULMATE, OK? I GOT THAT BRUISE LAST NIGHT AFTER I LEFT EARLY FROM PRACTICE. I KNOW YOU WOULD RATHER HAVE SOME PRETTY GIRL, BUT YOU’RE STUCK WITH ME. HAPPY NOW?” Tooru isn’t used to yelling that loudly and his voice is rough when he says “Just leave me alone.”</p><p>Hajime is looking at him, eyes wide. And neither of them say anything else. Suddenly, Tooru feels two arms wrap around him as Hajime pulls him close.</p><p>“No,” Hajime’s voice is soft. “I’m not going to leave you alone. You know why?” Tooru is pretty sure what he's going to hear next.</p><p>“Because you’re my soulmate.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>